


Twins

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: 2 sets of twins. 2 different sides of town. This is both of their stories





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday afternoon when the twins Kenji and Izumi Izawa were 'training' out in the woods.

"Just give up Kenji, I'm not going easy on you and you really do suck at being a swordsmen..." she told him. 

"Oh shut up Izumi... you're one to talk...it's not my fault we got kicked out of the dojo" he said running towards her. 

"Oh but it is little brother...you ARE the reason we got kicked out to begin with...I don't know ANY instructor that will look at us now because of your little stunt in class last week" she argued with him dodging his attacks. 

"How was I supposed to know my sword was going to stab the instructor in the foot?" he countered backing off of her.

He came at her again. She dodged the attack again and landed in a tree, where unbeknowst to her, Hiei was above her head. 

"Stupid, can't you do better than that? You're slow!" she said jumping from the tree, doing a flip and landing perfectly with her sword out in front of her.

Hiei and been watching them not saying anything. He watched Izumi's speed and timing, he, was interested in her. 'Maybe I could continue to train her...her idiot brother I cannot save him from himself' he thought to himself. 

He then stood up and jumped from his tree behind Izumi. "I've been watching you" he said as she swung around with her sword in hand. He pulled his sword to hold her sword off.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded before striking Hiei again. 

He blocked her again and pushed her back. "You are strong, I like your attitude with the sword. I, want to train you" he said not moving. 

"M-me?" she squeaked a little surprised.

"Hey, if you are training her who's going to train me?" asked Kenji. 

"Not my concern" Hiei told him. Izumi looked at him. 

"I hate too say it but it's time to give this up and go to school and get a job Kenji...I told you, you weren't cut out for this" she told him.

He looked at her and sighed. "I only did this because it's the one thing our parents let us do that involved getting to beat each other up" he said turning his back to her.

"DON'T YOU DARE talk to me about THEM!" she snapped at him. "YOU have NO idea how much I hate them..." she told him. 

"Why? Why do you hate them so much?" he asked. 

"None of your business Kenji" she said walking away from both of them. "I just do"


	2. Second set of twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett, Sage, and Kurama all make an appearance

Across town another set of twins were arguing over which floral design to get for their apartment they shared. 

"I want African Lillies" Sage told him.

"How can you stand those?! They are ugly!" Emmett argued. "I want the Wolfsbane" he told her. 

"Are you STUPID?! Those are dangerous!!" she countered.

Kurama came out from the back room to find them arguing over flowers. "Excuse me, but she has a point, Wolfsbane is dangerous...IF not handled in the correct manner. "The type of flower she wants is really very beautiful...I personally enjoy roses, red of course..but I love all flowers" he told them.

Emmett looked at him as if he were crazy. "Are you a girl? You sure as hell don't look like any guy I've ever seen" he said snickering at him.

"Emmett, will you shut up?! This IS NOT the time to upset the florist like you ALWAYS do...." she told him.

The remarks Kurama was used to, even though from time to time they still stung. "I assure you, I am one hundred percent male" he told him looking at Sage. "You have pretty eyes, the color of...Sage.." 

She blushed. "Well my parents did name me that because of my eyes" she told him. 

"Beautiful...do you need a job?" he asked her and she nodded.

"You seem to know what you are talking about with flowers, why don't you work here as my assistant" he said offering her a job.

"Wait...what?! Really?" she asked happily. 

"Yes, and I will even give you the African Lillies on the house" he told her picking them up for her and wrapping them. "You start tomorrow eight a.m. and please don't be late"

"Yes sir...oh..I'm sorry I didn't ask your name and you guessed mine" she told him

"Minamino, Suichi" he told them.

"Thank you Minamino-kun" she said bowing him again.

She could hardly believe her luck. She just got a job at the best flower shop in town and won the argument with her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and new jobs

*Flashback*

"Mommy...I'm hungry" Izumi said softly.

"GO away Izumi...mommy's tired right now...mommy has to go back to work soon, so just find something to eat" she told her.

Izumi sighed. Once again it was up to her to feed her and Kenji although she didn't know how to cook. She did know how to make sandwiches though and it was getting old.

Once she was finished she noticed her mother was no longer on the couch but in the shower getting ready for her 'other' job. When the mother was done she got ready to go in some trashy clothes. "Izumi, don't do anything to upset your father when he gets home" she said to her.

"Yes mama" she said. "We'll be good"

Her mother nodded and left. Another night of being left alone, when their dad came home there would be more abuse. She would try to hide Kenji away so he didn't get the abuse but it never worked because he would start crying and gave himself away.

"I'm still hungry 'Umi..." Kenji complained. He did that a lot, she knew they couldn't have anymore because if more bread was taken she would be on the other end of a bigger punishment than just a beating.

"I'm sorry Ken, no more to eat tonight...you know the rules" she said hiding the money she had found from doing laundry in a secret hiding spot. "I will get us out of here" she promised herself

About an hour later her father came home sober, which was unlike him. "Izumi, where is your mother?" he asked very calmly.

"At work father" she said.

"Well, I'll have to tell her later then" he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You and Kenji are going to be enrolled in martial arts classes. You start tomorrow" he told her.

She could hardly believe her ears! Martial arts class! She's always wanted to go and had told her father at one point she was interested and she didn't think he heard her, so she had dropped it. And now her dreams were coming true.

"Oh thank you father!" she said bowing to him.

"Now that daddy did something nice for you, why don't you repay daddy's kindness" he said smirking. "Go upstairs and into my room, get undressed and wait for me...tonight only you will get to feel 'the love' I have for you, Kenji is safe"

She nodded and did as she was told. He was sober and he was still going to rape her. 'I hate you' she thought to herself and waited for the abuse to begin. Izumi knew better than to fight or it would be worse and longer...from this day forth she vowed to herself never to let another man touch her.

*End Flashback*

Izumi shuddered and sat up sweating from her bed. "God I hate him...." she said to herself pulling her knees up to her chest. She looked at the clock. "I might as well get up and get ready to go train...I think I'm safe with my trainer...he's not going to hit on me or hurt me like 'he' did..." She said to the blankets on her bed.

She got up and showered before eating something. Izumi finished getting ready to train with Hiei. She knew today would be a good day, it was her first day of training and she was excited.

A few blocks away Kenji was getting ready to go find a job to support himself. He showered and got ready to go. "I guess a busser would be good, or a dishwasher...I need to figure out what to do for school..." he mumbled to himself.

He left the house and found a restaurant that was hiring for a dishwasher and he applied. He had two interviews on the spot and got the job, he started work after filling out the paper work. His hours were five a.m. to one p.m. everyday except Saturday and Sunday as the business was closed those days. After he got off from that job he went home and cleaned up before going to look for a second job. His second job was three buildings away from what he was working and they were looking for a janitor from three p.m. to eight p.m. at night. They were also closed on the weekends.

When he went home that night he felt very happy for getting two jobs in one day. Kenji would have to go ask his sister for money for groceries but he knew she didn't have much left either. 

When Izumi when got home that night she was drained. "I have to balance out training and getting a job...maybe I can ask Kenji to live with me..." she said to herself before getting in the shower. "I have to look for a job early before I go train..."

After the shower and eating, she watched a little TV before going to bed. She prayed for no more nightmares, but as every night she knew they would come.


	4. New jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One falls in love with her boss, the other has a spiteful mother

The next morning Sage got to work with about five minutes to spare. She was nervous about working with such a good looking guy in her opinion.

Sage went in smiling. "Good morning Minamino-kun" she said pleasantly.

He turned around and smiled. "Good morning Sage-chan, how are those flowers working out for you?" he asked allowing her access to the back to put her coat and stuff away.

"They are great! Emmett still hates them, but he's always been picky and has no interest in flowers like I do..." she told him putting her stuff in the cubby he showed her.

He then gave her an apron and a name tag. Kurama showed her around the store and how to use the cash register. By the time he opened the store it was nine a.m.

"Minamino-kun, what time does the store close?" she asked. 

"Six...would you like to stay until then? You don't have to" he told her. "And please..call me Suichi"

"Alright..Suichi-kun..." she said blushing before going off to find things to do.

Dear god she was beautiful when she blushed. He had a strict rule about dating the help. There was something about her that he wanted to get too know. Unless he fired her it wouldn't be possible and he wanted someone with the same love of flowers to work in his shop.

He watched her as she arranged flowers. He watched as she talked to them softly and handled them gently.

Customers started arriving and placing orders. Any orders made a half an hour before close wouldn't go out until the next day.

Sage had realized around lunch time she had forgotten her lunch and her stomach growled. "Great...just great" she said trying to figure out what to do for lunch.

"Sage-chan where would you like to go for lunch?" he asked her.

She looked at him. "Ah...um...any place you would like to go" she told him. Sage couldn't believe her boss was taking her out to lunch.

He nodded as she got ready to go. "I know a great place with great food for a decent price" he told her walking her there, which wasn't to far away from the shop.

Emmett walked into a business and applied for a janitorial position and got it. He worked whenever school was in session and had breaks when they had breaks. During the school breaks he had decided to pick up another job. He didn't want to over work himself. Emmett felt proud he wasn't going to have to ask Sage for money..they were short on cash and their parents only helped out with rent..everything else they had to pay for.

After he got the job he went to see his parents. When he got there he knocked and waited for his mom to let him in and she did.

"Emmett, to what do we owe this honor?" she asked him.

"Hi mom...I got a job today and I start tomorrow, Sage got a job to and started today" he told her taking off his shoes and going in.

"With flowers I hope? That girl loves her flowers" she told him. "And what's your job? Better not be anything crappy like a janitor"

He winced at the comment. "Well mom..it is a janitorial position and yes Sage got a job with flowers..." he said. "I know you have no respect for janitors but you know what? It's with a well known business and if I work there I can possibly ask them to help me to go to University to get something better, but for now..I'll still be okay with the job" he told her rudely.

They were arguing loud enough for his father to come in. "Ember...leave the boy alone, at least now he has a job" he said clasping his hand on Emmett's back.

Emmett nodded. "Thanks dad, it's only temporary until I can get into school to get a better career mom" he said.

"I don't care if it is temporary...QUIT" she stated.

"I WILL NOT quit mother...I am just happy I got a job...it may NOT be my dream job..but it a JOB!" he said snidely.

She turned and walked away. "What a disappointment...my oldest child is a HUGE disappointment to me" she said.

He looked at his dad and he felt like he was going to cry.

"Do you think the same thing dad?" he asked.

"No son, I'm very proud of you..but what do you want to go to University for?" he asked a little curious.

"I don't know dad, maybe something like a doctor or nurse...something where I can help people" he said.

"Whatever you choose son, I will support you..as you are my only son and you've done nothing but make me proud" he told him.

"Thanks dad...I'll continue to make you proud of me" he said leaving the house.

He knew his dad had been proud of both of them. Their mom was a different story.

Emmett is going to figure out what he wants to do. When he had time he was going to start volunteering all over town to find the right job for him. His passion in life. At this point he really didn't care what his mother thought he knew he had to do for himself.


	5. More nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi's training isn't going well with her head not in the game, how will Hiei react?

Izumi's timing was off as Hiei's attacks were sharper and more precise than her attacks were. His last attack sent her flying backwards into a tree. She was off her mark and she knew it.

"What's wrong with you? Yesterday you were kicking ass, and today you are acting worse than your brother was" he told her sharply.

She winced at the tone of his voice. Izumi knew he was right.

"I'm sorry" she told him. "I really am"

"Hn...find me when your head is in it, not in space" he spat at her.

She watched him walk away and sighed to herself. 'What do I do? Who do I talk to about this?' she asked herself and set off in search of someone to talk to.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Okay job secured, now to tell Izumi' he told himself. 

He was proud of himself for getting a job. He knew that she wouldn't be able to take care of him forever. Kenji also knew his sister needed a job, somewhere not in the public eye...but where?

Kenji shook the thoughts from his head and went back to work knowing by the time he got home tonight he would be exhausted.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Izumi took too the woods to stop and think. 'Hiei doesn't care about my past, so I don't think telling him about my parents is a good idea' she told herself.

She laid on her back and looked up at the sky. Izumi knew she didn't sleep well the night before and felt her eyes closing. As she slept in the woods she had another nightmare.

*Flashback*

After her father had finished raping her he fell soundly asleep. Izumi went and cleaned herself up without making to much noise. How she hated his 'punishments'. She rarely done wrong and no with no warning he would come in and rape her or beat her, or Kenji, or both depending upon his mood.

She knew she couldn't ask her mother because she was being abused physically by her father. She hated her mother for not removing all of themselves from the situtation at hand.

Every night when he came home mostly drunk he would rape her, Kenji never got to see because his father didn't think it would be right for him to see what happened to his sister. And every morning before he went to work he did it again.

*End Flashback*

She sat up screaming which caused Hiei to fall out of the tree near by.

He could see she was visibly shaken and started to cry.

"What's the matter with you girl?" he questioned

Izumi looked up at him and away. "Why do you care? I obviously mean nothing to you..." she countered.

"I know someone who you can talk to" he said picking her up before she had time to protest and took off towards Kurama's flower shop.


	6. Telling her story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Izumi, listening to her story and Kenji's on edge

Sage watched Kurama as he ate. She couldn't help but to watch him eat. He was danity when eating, she found it adorable.

He had a feeling that he couldn't shake and looked up. "I have a feeling we'll be having company for lunch, I think we may have to close the shop early today" he told her.

Sage looked confused. "Why Suichi-kun?" she asked.

No sooner did the words come out of her mouth Hiei set Izumi down in the chair. "Deal with her" he snarled and left.

He blinked and looked at her before looking at Sage.

"She is why" he said softly.

Izumi looked a little scared and confused. "What's going on? Why am I here and what is he?" she questioned

Kurama chuckled. "We'll have to go back to my flower shop for me to answer those questions" he spoke softly to her as if he was trying to soothe her fears.

She looked at him. "What is going on here?" she demanded.

Kurama and Sage finished their lunch. Kurama paid and the three of them set off back to the flower shop.

Once they arrived back at the shop Sage donned her apron and got back to work.

Kurama closed the office door and offered her the other chair that was there. He sat across from her and waited for her to be comfortable enough to tell her story to him.

Izumi looked at him. "Why did he bring me to you? What can you do for me that no one else can?" she wondered.

"Well I can listen to your story and I can offer you a place to stay until you are ready to get back to training" he told her honestly.

She nodded and looked out the window to gather her courage before talking.

"My name is Izumi Izawa and I have a younger brother named Kenji" she started. "Our mother was a whore by night and a waitress during the day. Our father was in the banking business, he was a banker. He rubbed elbows during the day and beat me and Kenji at night"

He showed no emotions on the outside but was surprised on the inside to hear her say such a thing. He wanted to hug her but didn't want to jeopardize the trust that was starting to build.

She sighed before continuing. "I had asked my father once when I was five years old for martial arts lessons, weather it would be to defend myself and Kenji by hands or weapons. He heard but I hadn't heard anything until I was at least seven or eight. When he told me we got in I was excited and thanked him, thinking that would be enough for him but I was wrong. Since he had done something 'nice' for me I had to 'repay' him. How, you ask? Simple, but allowing him to have his way with me. Basically every night he would rape me, once he was done with that he usually went after Kenji and started hitting him" she told him bitterly.

He wanted to say he was sorry for her pain and humilitation she had to go through growing up, but he knew she didn't want his pity. He took her hand and gently squeezed it.

She watched him and squeezed his hand back. "Thank you for not saying 'I'm sorry' I'm tired of hearing that. That's all I ever hear" she told him quietly.

"I know it must've been very difficult for you to protect yourself and Kenji while growing up...but now you are grown up and you are free to eat more than you were able to before. You no longer have to limit how much you eat in fear of being beaten for doing so. Here's my advice to you: Take your hurt, anger, and frustration out on Hiei, he can handle it. Let your anger out through the sword, in your training, let Hiei see the fire and anger you have and it will make your training easier for you" he told her.

"I don't want an easier training"

"It won't be easy at first, Hiei will beat you into the ground, get up and shake it off and strike him again. He thrives on hatred and anger, he has a lot of it himself, show him how much you dislike the last chapter of your life and it will pay off for you"

"Suichi! Help!" Sage called.

He stood up and pulled his hair back and donned his apron to go help Sage, giving Izumi the time she needed to think and reflect what he had told her.

When he came back she felt a little better and looked at him and smiled.

"You're right, I will focus my negative energy on my training, giving Hiei everything I have to give through my sword" she told him.

He smiled as he was happy to hear it. "The offer still stands for you to stay tonight and as long as you need to" he offered her again.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kenji went home after his first day of work. When he got there he was looking for Izumi so he could tell her all about his day at his new job.

" 'Zumi, I'm home" he called.

There was no answer. He went looking for her and couldn't find her. He started to panic.

Somewhere in Kenji freaking out the phone rang and he was quick to answer it letting the panic show in his voice.

"Izumi?! Is that you?! Are you okay?!" he practically screamed into the phone, failing to keep his emotions in check.

"Yes Kenji, it's me..calm down. Sorry I'm not home, I'm staying out tonight at someone's house, I will be home tomorrow. Did you find a job?" she asked him softly.

He felt better that she called and she was safe. 

"Yes, as a dishwasher..I know it's not the best job, but at least it's a job" he told her.

"Good, I'm glad..and you're right, it is a job. See you tomorrow Ken" she said.

"Good night 'Zumi" he said hanging up.

He went to find something to eat with what little they had. He found ramen and made it.

Kenji had a strange feeling while he was cooking and his feelings were rarely wrong.

Just as Kenji was sitting down to eat his ramen there was a knock on the door. He didn't know many people and both him and Izumi laid low after the whole fiasco with their father, so he was pretty sure it was it father coming to get his revenge mainly on Izumi. But she wasn't home, she was safe with the guy training her, or that was his thought anyways.

He looked through the window and went pale. 'How did he know where we lived? Does he have a spy?' he thought to himself. "Go away" Kenji said from the other side of the door.

"Now now Kenji, is that ANY way to say hello to your daddy?" the man asked.

Kenji said a little prayer for help, hoped someone would come save him. At this point he was happy Izumi wasn't home, he for once was happy she was safe and sound. He on the other hand knew he was screwed.....literally.


	7. Kenji arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenji and Izumi's father finds them, Hiei rescue's Kenji, Izumi finishes her story.

The man busted down the door to the apartment. Something Kenji and Izumi would have to deal with from management. The guy looked around for Izumi and noticed she wasn't there, which pissed him off.

"Where's that little bitch that landed me in jail Izumi?" he questioned Kenji.

"S-she's out" stammered Kenji.

"Shame, she would've gotten daddy's 'special' punishment, but it looks like you get it instead" he told him pushing him against the wall.

Kenji was trying to fight against his father when Hiei sensed he needed help and came to Kenji's rescue by knocking the guy out cold, he grabbed Kenji and took him to Kurama's flower shop. Hiei would come back and deal with the guy himself.

Once they were there he took Kenji in. Kurama looked over and sighed to himself. 

'Here we go again' he thought quietly.

Kurama took him to the office. "Izumi, Kenji is here" he told her.

She turned around to see her brother shaking with fear and panic and went to him.

"Stay here" he said to them as he went back to the front.

"Ken, what happened? You sounded worried for me when I talked to you on the phone" she told him.

He nodded and drew a shaky breath. "F-father, is what happened. He found us 'Zumi...he busted down the apartment door. He was looking for you, unhappy you weren't home, he was going to do to me as he's done to you....he was going to rape me" he said through tears. "He would've successed if that short guy hadn't knocked him out and brought me here to see you...where are we anyways?" he asked.

She cursed to herself as she heard Kurama tell Sage to close the shop early on her first day.

"We are at a flower shop on the other side of town. That little guy's name is Hiei and he is super fast. I was brought here earlier by him as well, I'm going to stay with Suichi, which is the guy you saw when you came in" she told him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sage nodded and wrote a sign saying there was a family emergency and they would possibly re-open in the morning.

They walked Sage home and Kurama told her he would see about opening the morning. She nodded and went into her building with a slight feeling of disappointment. Before they left she gave him the apartment number she was living in, in case he decided to come by later. He took it and he left with Izumi and Kenji.

He walked them back to his house, and offered them and both a seat as he went to make some tea and snacks.

A few moments later he came in with some tea and sandwiches with condiments on the side. He didn't know what they liked.

"Sandwiches? Really?" Kenji whispered to Izumi.

She elbowed him. "Shut up Kenji, don't be rude to our host" she told him.

Kurama saw the reaction to the sandwiches and went to find different snack for them.

"Here are some apples and other little things to snack on" he told them taking a sandwich and sat down. "Izumi, please continue with your story"

Izumi poured tea for the three of them before continuing.

"There was a time father wouldn't beat us or rape me. And that was when mother got sick"

Kenji nodded in agreement at what Sage was saying.

"What did she die of or from?" Kurama asked them.

"Ovarian cancer, which is very rare in our family, her side especially...father's side there is a lot of cancer, diabetes, heart disease, heart attacks, strokes, anything and everything on his side. The most on mother's side is high blood pressure and blood clots" Izumi said finally taking a breath.

Kurama wrote down the different things for both sides so they could adjust their diets according to all the possible health issues.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, I have a question for you, more like two..who or what is Hiei, and who or what are you?" she pondered, hoping she didn't offend him.

He chuckled softly, knowing the reactions were going to be priceless.

"Hiei is a fire demon with fire AND ice running through his veins, which makes him a pretty powerful demon. I am a demon trapped in a human's body. I am a spirit fox. My demon name is Youko Kurama, my human name is Suichi Minamino" he told them watching Kenji's reaction. "And yes, I'm ALL male"


	8. Seeing Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't get Sage out of his mind and goes to her apartment

Sage was just getting out of the bath when there was a knock on the front door.

'Wonder who that could be' she thought to herself.

She peeked out the peep hole and almost fell backwards. She opened the door for him forgetting she was in a towel.

He walked in and eyed her in the towel. He thought she looked amazing and had to take care of it right away. The towel had to go.

"S-Suichi..w-what a-are you doing h-here?" she stammered closing the door behind him.

"I can't get you off my mind Sage, I need to be with you physically, emotionally, and mentally" he told her pushing her up against the door and loving her reaction.

She squeaked as he did so. "I want you too Suichi" she said breathlessly.

He picked her up and took her to her room. He was breaking his own rule but at this point he didn't care he wanted her, and he had hoped she wanted him the same way.

He wanted every part of her, maybe he would take her as a wife.

She told him she had never had sex before and she was scared. Well being the cunning fox that he is and all, he talked her into having sex with him.

After they were finished she snuggled into him. His demon side felt satisfied but his human side felt like an ass. He felt guilty that Youko had talked him into this.

"Suichi? What are you thinking?" she asked him quietly.

He ran his hand up and down her back and looked at her before answering. He couldn't tell her the truth, it would hurt her feelings and he wanted her to be able to trust him.

He threw questions at her. "Was I to rough? Did I hurt you? Do I need to go slower?"

She shook her head. "You didn't hurt me, and you weren't to rough, I would've told you if you were" Sage told him.

He looked at her. Those eyes. He was a sucker for them, he couldn't get enough of them.

"Sage...would you go out with me? I mean we would have to keep it professional at work, but after work..we can hang out and be with each other" he told her.

She climbed on top of him. "Yes Suichi, I will be your lady" she said happily. She kissed him and pulled him on top of her where they went at it again.

They went like this for a few hours before he went home to check on Izmui and Kenji.

When he got home he saw his place was cleaned and found them both asleep and went to bed himself as he was exhausted from his night out.

He laid in bed thinking of how he should purpose to Sage and the perfect ring for her. He knew he wanted the wedding soon and would have to sit and talk with her about it soon.


	9. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama's hanging out with Sage, Izumi and Kenji are in his house.

Emmett started working and loved every second of it.

After work he went to the local hospital and explained to them what he was doing. They agreed and put him in the childrens ward.

He wasn't sure what the kids wanted to do or why they were there, all he knew is wanted to make them feel better some how and to put a smile on their faces. He found out some of the kids wanted to do crafts and some wanted to play or make music. He had the set of kids that wanted to do crafts and helped them make stuff to make their part of the hospital room feel a little cozier. He then came back for the kids who wanted music.

By the time he left the hospital it was 8:30p.m. He liked the childrens hospital but wasn't sure if he wanted to continue doing that, or if he wanted to do something.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Izumi was up and in the woods by five a.m. per Hiei's instructions. She couldn't wait to train with him again. She couldn't fathom why he wanted her up so early as she really wasn't a morning person but years of practice had conditioned her to be a morning person.

Kenji was up shortly after her and went to work for another place until they went home, which he wasn't even sure if they were going back home, he kinda liked the new town he was in.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suichi called Sage and told her the shop was closed for the day. He went to the shop and changed the sign on the door.

He went to Sage's house and spent the day with her. They had more 'fun'. Around noon Emmett called Sage to check on her.

She answered. "Moshi, Moshi?" she answered.

"Sage? It's Emmett, how are you? Is this a bad time? Are you at work?" he fired at her.

Bad time? 'If he only knew' she smirked to herself.

"I'm fine Emmett, no it's not a bad time, and no I'm not at work, Suichi-kun closed the shop due to a personal problem" she told him.

While she was on the phone Kurama kept nibbling on her neck.

She looked at him. "Emmett, I'll call you later when I'm not distracted" she told him hanging up and dropping her cell on the floor.

"You sir, are going to pay for that" she threatened Kurama with a smile on her face.

He laughed at her. "Bring it on" he challenged.

She made him 'pay' for his actions and enjoyed every moment of it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By night fall Izumi and Kenji went back to Kurama's where he left duplicate copies of his house keys for them.

Izumi was exhausted and Kenji decided to draw a bath for her as she had always ran his baths, he figured it was time to return the favor.

Once she was in Kenji went to make something for them to eat. Nothing heavy but nothing to light either.

When she finally came out she felt better than the day before. Izumi really didn't have much to worry about.

She sat at the table and Kenji brought in some food that weren't sandwiches.

(A/N: I really don't know what Kenji made, use your imaginations)

"This looks wonderful Kenji, thanks for making it" she told him.

He nodded and sat down to eat his food as well. If there is one thing he valued from her, it's her teaching him how to cook.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama decided to stay the night with Sage. He was having to much fun to go home and he really didn't want to leave her side.

"Sage, how would you feel if we did decide to get married and have children of our own?" he asked.

He was curious about her answer. Kurama wasn't sure what to expect.

She looked at him. "Really? You would marry me?" she asked a little surprised.

He nodded. "I would, I want to be your husband. I want to be by your side until the day we move on from this world" he told her.

She was thrilled to hear that. It was all she's ever wanted. To find someone to have and to hold. Sage always knew that the person she married had to be special, and had to share the same love of flowers...of course.

"Did we just go from starting to date to engaged?" she questioned him.

"We did. If you want to shower and dress, I'll take you to meet my mother. Her name is Shiori Minamino" he told her making no attempt to move out of bed.

"Let's keep this shop closed one more day and talk to her tomorrow" she countered not really in the mood to get out of bed either.

Sage really didn't want to get out of bed, she was in no mood to move and she really didn't want to be away from him at all. She kissed him passionately.

He agreed before flipping her on to her back for another round of 'fun'.


	10. Izumi meets Emmett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi is working at a diner and meets Emmett

Three months after they met they were getting married and having twins of their own and Kurama couldn't be more proud to call Sage his wife.

He was through the roof when she told him he was pregnant. The day she told him that he took her to the jewelry store and let her pick out her engagement ring and wedding ring, and he allowed her to pick out his wedding ring as well.

Shiori was so happy for them, she couldn't believe he was getting married to a wonderful girl, who loved flowers just as much as he did.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett was jealous of his sister's happiness. He wanted a girlfriend or wife. One who liked weapons as much as he did. He like swords and had a huge collection of them in his own home. He wanted to share his collection with that special someone.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By day Izumi trained and by night she was a waitress at the same place Kenji worked at.

Emmett went in and sat down in her section. Izumi went over to him with a glass of water and a menu.

One of the customers stuck out his foot and she tripped spilling the water into his lap.

He jumped at the water being dumped in his lap, ice cold water at that.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!!" she said handing him some towels to clean himself up as she cleaned up the table.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault, you got tripped" he told her gently.

She smiled at him and went off to get another water. He got up and went to the table of guys that had tripped her.

"Excuse me gentlemen, you owe that young lady an apology for tripping her" he told them shivering slightly.

They laughed. "She's so clusmy, she needs to watch where she is going" one guy said.

Izumi came back with fresh water as a guy stuck his foot out again to trip her. She tripped again and Emmett caught her.

This time her manager came out. "Miss Izawa!! That is the third time you've tripped today! Are you have issues with walking?" he asked her

Emmett spoke up. "Sir, if I may; this young lady was tripped twice by this group of guys" he told him.

Izumi nodded that it was true as the manager looked to her.

The manager looked at the guys. "Pay for your food and get out. I WILL NOT tolerate you disprespecting my servers. You are here by banned from this establishment" he told them.

They got up and one stood very close to her and pushed her and sent her flying backwards.

Emmett went to her. "Are you okay?" he asked holding his hand out to her.

She took it and slowly stood up wincing as she went. "My back hurts" she told him as she held onto the counter.

Emmett talked to the manager and told him he was taking her to the hospital. One of the waitresses brought Izumi's bag to her. Izumi thanked her and left with Emmett.

"I'm Izumi, thank you for defending me and helping me tell my boss I'm not clumsy" she said slowly getting in the car.

"Sure, no worries. I'm Emmett, I'm sure you have met my twin sister Sage" he said

"Oh yes! Suichi's very smitten with her" she said not aware about Kurama and sage being married.

He chuckled. "You haven't heard the news then?" he asked.

She was curious about the news as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"No, what news?" she wondered as she slowly got out.

"Sage and Suichi are married and Sage is with child" he said picking her up gently, kicking the door closed and walked in to the ER with her.

He explained what happened and they told him to sit and wait. After an hour the doctor came back.

What relation to the patient are you?" he asked.

Relation? He was just a customer and had just met her today. If he told him that they wouldn't give him information about her.

"Fiancee" he told the doctor.

He was so lying through his teeth and he knew it. He hoped the doctor didn't figure it out.

"Where's her ring then?" he questioned.

"She doesn't wear it while she works, it gets in the way" he told the doctor

The doctor shrugged and took him to Izumi's room and told them to wait while he went to Izumi's room and told them to wait while he went to get the x-rays.

"Izumi listen, I told the doctor we're engaged, even though we just met. I also told him you don't wear your ring while you're working" he confessed.

She nodded. "Got it" she said as they doctor came in.

"From the pressure of the being pushed I assume you hit the counter stools?" he asked her.

"Yes, one of the customers tripped me, then when Emmett here told them to stop the guy shoved me pretty hard" she said honestly.

"Had you hit any harder you wouldn't be walking. I'm scheduling a surgery for the blood clot in your back. You are staying here for a while" told her.

She hated hospitals. She asked Emmett to call Kenji her brother and tell him where she was at.

Once he passed along the message he sat there. His stomach growled. He sighed. He never got the chance to eat as he was helping Izumi.

She smirked. "There is a cafe across the street, go eat. And I noticed it on the way here" she told him.

"You are a blessing. I will come back" he said as he got up.

As he exited the room he almost got knocked over by Kenji.

"Kenji! Be careful! You almost knocked Emmett over" she scolded him.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!!" he apologized and went to her side. "What happened 'Zumi?" he questioned

Emmett left the twins and went to the cafe across the street to eat as by this time he was starving.

Izumi explained everything to Kenji. "Did you know Sage and Suichi are married and expecting a baby?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "News to me" he said.

She nodded in agreement. Kenji stayed until Emmett came back.

"You know Hiei is going to be pissed right?" he threw the question at her.

She nodded she knew. How could you NOT laugh at his temper.

Emmett came in and sat with her. Kenji left.

She looked at him. "Tell me about your life" she said.

He noticed there was a bitterness in her voice. He shook his head.

"You tell me about yours first" he countered.

She sighed. Izumi hated talking about herself. Suichi had told her it would be better if she talked about herself more.

"Well as you're well aware Kenji is my twin. I am older than he is by two minutes" she started.

"Our lives weren't easy, not by a long shot. From the time I was five I was beaten or raped by my father" she continued.

He was now mortified by what she told him. How could ANYONE hurt their child? Emmett felt guilty for the lifestyle he grew up in.

She watched his reaction. The same as the officers who took her and Kenji from that house. So it was no surprise when she saw his face.

He hesitated. "W-was Kenji raped to?" he inquired.

"No, just beaten. We were allowed six sandwiches a day. Twelve slices of bread, no more than that or I would be raped and beaten longer by 'him'. He doesn't deserve to be called father. I truly hate that man" she said shuddering.

He took her hand and gently squeezed it. "Forgive me for being bold, but, I would like to take you out sometime" he said smiling at her.

Izumi stared at him. "Why?" she wondered.

"Because, I am interested in you and I am a patient person. I want to be the one you can count on not to hurt you. I want to help you break down your barriers" he said honestly.

"What about sex?" she questioned.

"Slow and easy, no means no, and stop means stop, wait means stop" he spouted off. "Safe words are up to you"

She was impressed by what he was saying. Could he be telling the truth? There was only one way to find out, go out with him and see if he was telling the truth.

"Okay" she confirmed. "I'll go out with you. Though I don't know why you want to date a shattered person like me"

He kissed her hand. Her hand tingled where he kissed it. It felt weird. Honest, genuine affection. This type of affection she wasn't used to. She was used to punishments her father dealt out. This affection felt good. Izumi wasn't sure if she would ever get used to it. She knew only time would tell.


	11. Kurama's a daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama's a new dad and Kenji gets a girlfriend

Emmett had been dating Izumi for six months. He had not pushed her into sex which she was grateful for. He was true to his word. He was a very patient man and helped her knock down some of her barriers.

Emmett introduced her to his parents and his father offered to pay for her and Kenji's therapy sessions.

Kurama called Emmett and told him Sage was in labor. Emmett could barely understand the very excited soon to be father. Emmett took Izumi with him to the hospital. He couldn't wait to meet his niece or nephew.

When Kurama saw Izumi again she was smiling. He was happy she was happy, it seemed to him Emmett was good for her. He quickly filled them in on what was going on.

They both agreed to sit and wait for update. As they waited they talked. "My therapist says we can start trying to have sex" she told him.

He looked at her. "Are you sure? I don't want to force you, but I need to know what you are and aren't comfortable with and a safe word and I want you to promise me you'll use it" he told her.

"He used to pin my hands above my head and pushed in hard and fast. He would always bite and draw blood and it always hurt" she told him.

Emmett wrote it down as a way to remind himself of what not to do.

"And your safe word?" he wondered.

"Stop, my safe word is stop" she said watching him write it down.

After a while Kurama came out to announce his twins were born and they were beautiful and perfect in his eyes.

Emmett smiled. "What are their names?" he asked.

"Twins girls. One named Kumiko and the other named Skye" he announced happily.

Emmett was over joyed he couldn't be more thrilled to have twin nieces. He couldn't wait to see them. Izumi wanted to see them but wasn't sure if she'd be allowed to.

The doctor and nurses came out and the three of them went in. He picked up Skye and gave her to Emmett.

"Skye this is Uncle Emmett and Auntie Izumi" Kurama told her.

"Auntie?" she asked. That was a high honor for her. One she thought she didn't deserve.

Sage motioned for her to come closer. "This is Kumiko, and yes Auntie. Suichi and I like you...and Emmett is crazy stupid in love with you, he'll do anything to make you feel like a queen. And to make sure you are extremely happy" she told her.

Izumi nodded. "If I could find a girl for Kenji, I would be so happy and able to concentrate more on Emmett" she said to her honestly.

Sage thought about it. "I think I know a girl who's been in your position" she thought aloud. "She's a nurse here"

As if on cue the nurse came in. "Hey Sage, how are you doing?" she asked checking her vitals.

"I'm good Naoko. Nao, this is my brother's girlfriend Izumi, she is looking someone to date her brother" Sage said introducing them.

Naoko looked at her. "Both of you damaged or is it just him?" she asked shaking her hand.

"Both of us. He was beaten, and I was beaten and raped by our father" she explained to Naoko.

"I want to meet him" she said and Izumi nodded.

"I'm meeting him in a little while for dinner at Emmett's" she told her.

"Oh yeah, we got it Sagey" he said.

Sage glared at him. She hated that nickname and he knew it. He did it just to piss her off.

He gave back the baby. Told them both congrats again, took Izumi and left.

Naoko left after they did. Sage gave her Emmett's address.

When they got home Emmett wanted to test her limits on sex. He started by kissing her all over from head to toe. She enjoyed it. It felt good and very pleasurable. But she stopped him as they were having company soon.

They ordered at least 3 different pizzas. Kenji arrived five minutes before the pizza did.

"Perfect timing little brother, we are waiting on another guest. A girl" Izumi said hugging him.

He looked to Emmett. "Her name is Naoko, she was abused growing up as well. It was Sage's idea" he told Kenji as the doorbell rang.

Emmett gave Izumi the money for the pizzas and the tip.

As she was turning to go inside Naoko showed up. Izumi motioned for her to come in.

She nodded and took her shoes off at the door. 

"Mmm, pizza...I'm starving" she told Emmett. "Veggie only?"

"Emmett nodded. "You know it, how's Sage, Suichi, and the twins?" he asked as he got the plates down.

Izumi got the drinks and Naoko grabbed the cups. They sat in the living room.

Izumi gave Kenji a piece of pepperoni and meat lovers, she also gave Emmett the same, veggie for Naoko, and a sice of all three for herself.

They sat, they talked and ate. Kenji wasn't very comfortable with her being there, he felt like an extra wheel, it wasn't a feeling he liked.

No one noticed when he took his plate outside to eat. Well not for a while anyway.

Naoko looked around. "Where'd Kenji go?" she asked.

"Probably outside" Izumi told her taking a bite of pizza.

Naoko found Kenji and sat down next to him.

"Wanna talk?" she asked him

He shook his head, he really didn't know what to say to her. A girl was talking to him! A GIRL!!! They were never allowed to date or talk to the opposite sex and he was okay with that. Well at least not outside of the home.

"My name is Naoko Satome and I was abused my whole life. Not just by one person...but my whole family. From what I understand it was just your dad" she told him.

He was surprised but nodded. "Who told you?" he asked.

"Sage did, apparently her and your sister are becoming friends and she gave Suichi permission to tell Sage" she said pushing the words out quickly.

Kenji was a little upset at Izumi. "Yes, it's true. And she was raped and beaten by our sperm donor....what's your point?" he replied a little snarky.

She was taken aback. "Wow...okay sorry, I was just trying to help and tell you I understand your pain. But never mind...I won't help you" she told him getting up to leave.

"Wait, no...don't leave, I'm sorry" he apologized. "I'm not used to a whole lot of interaction with other people, so a pretty girl like you who shares my pain is very rare" 

She sat back down. "Look Kenji, I've been there...tell me about you. Have you ever had sex, kissed a girl, dated a girl, been touched in a loving manner?" she fired at him.

He answered no to all her questions. She was shocked and appalled.

Don't you find me attractive?" she asked.

He didn't know how to answer that.

"Don't take this the wrong way but...I really don't know" he said to her honestly.

"Fair enough" she told him.

Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked her.

"I would love to" she answered

They got up and walked to the store. He told her about their lives growing up. How they weren't allowed to date. He also told her about how much he hated sandwiches.

"You are the first girl to even talk to me. The only one willingly to talk about what happened to me, and about my life" he told her

"As are you for me" she told him.

One the way back from the store they stopped at a park and sat to talk more.

After a while Kenji told her they should probably go to Emmett's. She nodded and they left


	12. Going slow with one another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett is going slow with Izumi, but how will she react?

They noticed a note on the door and they left.

Naoko had invited him to her place.

"Well...what would you like to do?" she asked a little curious.

"Have sex" he blurted out. He then clamped his hand over his mouth.

She giggled. "Only if you are sure, I'm not going to push you to do something you don't want to do" Naoko told him.

"I'm honestly scared to have sex, so how about we just sit and talk...would that be okay?" he asked her.

She nodded and led him to the kitchen for a drink. She brought him some tea and sat at the table with him.

"Kenji, I understand how you feel about your sperm donor, I feel the same about my entire family...I chose to be a nurse so I didn't have to deal with them. I saw them come and go through the ER a few times and every time I've been warned they were coming in and been transferred to the peds floor so I didn't have to see them or deal with them. I want to help you become the best you there is. I'm not good at anything but being a nurse and I'm looking for someone who wants to be with me not just for sex" she told him.

"I want to date you, I want sex but am scared to death to have it with you...you are beautiful, you are a goddess to me and I don't want to lose you for as corny as that sounds" he said.

She blushed. With all her patients and doctors she's always been told she's a pain in the ass and a loser that could only attract another loser. Now here was someone telling her she was beautiful and a goddess on top of that?! Wow..how do you recover from two compliments like that back to back? He was far from a god himself but she liked him. He wasn't handsome in some Hollywood movie star kind of way, but handsome in some dorky way.

"Let's take it slow Kenji...that way we can feel each other out and see where it can go from there deal?" she asked.

"Deal" he said.

They sat and watched TV. She fell asleep with her head on his chest and he covered her up along with himself and fell asleep right there on the couch with her. This was the happiest he felt in his life. He could see spending the rest of his life with her.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Emmett's they were laying on his bed he was caressing her with his hand. Her body felt weird from where he was touching her, it tingled.

"Can you undress so I can cover your whole body?" he asked. "I'll undress too"

"Leave your boxers or underwear on?" she asked.

"Boxers, and yes I will leave them on" he told her softly.

He helped her up and she undressed. She was fully naked and he was in his boxers as promised. They laid back down and he continued to caress her all over.

The tingles was intense. She was loving the soft touches he was giving her. It was different from the touches she was used to.

Even training with Hiei was different. Izumi knew Emmett and Hiei weren't out to hurt her.

"Can I kiss you? While caressing you?" he asked. "I won't hurt you"

She nodded and he leaned over to kiss her.

Before he could she stopped him. "Wait..." she said softly.

He sat up. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that" he apologized.

Emmett got up from the bed and got her a robe. Izumi started crying.

"Hey..hey, it's okay"

She shook her head. "No..it's not, I really want to do this...but I can't, I want to be yours, but the pain and the memories are just to hard to get over" she told him.

He held her. "It's alright, he's not here, I'm not him...he cannot hurt you anymore, I promise you Izumi...I will be the only one to touch you with love in the hands. I will never hurt you the way 'he' did" he promised her.

She wanted to believe him, but she didn't know how. Izumi wanted to be with him physically, but thanks to her childhood, she didn't know if she could get that close to another man again, but she was to scared to let him that close to her. Izumi was just to scared to knock that wall down that she had up.


	13. Marriage proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenji proposes, Izumi gives in to Emmett

A year has passed and Izumi is still going to therapy with Kenji. She is still dating Emmett. Kenji is still dating Naoko as well.

Izumi felt bad. Every time she'd start to make a break through with Emmett she would tell him to stop. She knew he was getting frustrated and would eventually go find someone else to be with, but she didn't know how long before he left.

Emmett went to go see Sage every couple of weeks and to see his nieces. Every so often Kurama, Sage and the girls would come over.

Kurama would go talk to Izumi. "How's training going for you?" he asked.

"Great, I think Hiei is getting bored with me...I've been there but he hasn't, or I pissed him off" she told him.

He chuckled. "He's probably bored, he'll think of something harder for you and come back...how are you getting along with Emmett? Any progress with breaking down the sex barriers?" he asked bluntly.

She turned every shade of red there was and shook her head. Izumi was to embarrassed to explain why she couldn't let him near her yet. 

Kurama dropped his voice. "He's not going to wait forever Izumi...there are only so many times you can tell a guy no before he gives up and finds someone else"

Izumi hung her head. "I know" she whispered. "I know"

That night after Sage and her family left she went up to the spare bedroom and sat on the bed staring off into space.

Emmett found her sitting alone and knocked before going in. "Izumi...?" he asked softly trying not to scare her.

She looked up. He had seen she'd been crying.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I truly am, if you want me to go so you can find someone else who will give you the intimacy you deserve, I will go...let me gather up my things..." she said getting up from the bed and starting walking out of the room.

He grabbed her hand. "Don't go...let me take care of you...I want you to experience sex in a loving manner..."

Emmett picked her up kissing her as he took her back to the bed. He set her down and started kissing her softly all over her body, removing clothes as he went.

She enjoyed the kissing and the touching, it was the actual sex part she couldn't handle, but she had a feeling he was going to force those walls down.

He laid her down on the bed and slowly entered her and waited for approval before continuing. Once he got it, he stayed slow and steady, letting her feel, the love he had for her. Her body loved how he felt and moved with him. Izumi, finally let those walls come down and enjoyed herself.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenji was at Naoko's. He was cooking dinner for them when she came in.

"I'm home Kenji!" she called.

"In here" he said from the kitchen.

She went in and kissed his cheek and looked around the kitchen. It was a mess, but he was trying to cook for him that was a vast improvement compared to having take away every night. She was just a little burnt out on it and so was he.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to make you dinner...I'm really trying Nao" he said.

He was covered head to toe in flour and spices with a bit of egg all over. Naoko suppressed a laugh and jumped in to help him with dinner.

"Tomorrow I'll teach you how to boil water and make an egg, we'll start slow with cooking" she told him.

Kenji hung his head. "I'm sorry...I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted to purpose to you tonight..." he whispered.

"What?! Really?! Kenji...I would love to be your wife and if you clean up maybe we can actually go out to eat?" she hinted softly.

He nodded and went to shower. Kenji felt better once he cleaned up. He still felt bad for making a mess out of the kitchen. Kenji went downstairs and noticed Naoko had the entire kitchen cleaned and had changed to go out.

She came up behind him. "Kenji...were you serious about marrying me?" she asked.

"Yes of course I am! I didn't think I could ever love someone so much as I love you Nao..I want you as my wife for the rest of our lives" he said slipping the ring on her finger.

She kissed him. "I accept, I cannot wait to be your wife" she told him.

They left and went out to eat. Naoko couldn't wait to tell Sage and Emmett the good news. Kenji couldn't wait to tell Izumi his good news. He hoped she would marry Emmett so she could be just as happy as him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Suichi...do you think Izumi will break down those walls of hers with Emmett? He's not going to wait forever for her to recover from this" she told him watching the girls play.

"Sage...she went through something very traumatic in her life...you don't get over that over night or in a year...this will take the rest of her life and yes he is a patient person and I know he can only be patient for so long...but he loves her enough to continue to be patient, he will help her break down those walls and barriers. It's not for you or I to decide how to live her life. And trust me, I already told her he isn't going to wait forever to her to get it together" he told her taking Skye to give her a bath.

She followed with Kumiko. "Emmett and I didn't grow up like that and I'm sure you didn't either" she told him.

"You're right I didn't, but sadly there are idiots out there that take advantage of their kids or someone else's kids and hurt them. Theirs happen to be their father...Emmett knows how to get through to her, let him work on her his way and back off Sage"

She was taken aback by his tone. Sage had never heard him talk to her like that. Emmett was her twin and she hated the fact that he was hurting and Izumi was stringing him along.

"You've never spoken to me like this before and Emmett is my twin and by God I WILL PROTECT HIM" she snapped.

He glared at her, his emerald eyes darkened his voice very calm. 

"Do NOT snap at me again, or you will be here by yourself raising two girls and no support from me" he told her evenly.

He went back to giving Skye a bath and gave her his biggest smile. Skye smiled and splashed him and he laughed.

Sage couldn't believe it. He didn't understand having a twin and what it meant to protect them with every fiber of your being. How could he threaten her like that?! She had to talk to Emmett and make sure he was okay before deciding what to do with Kurama. She had a lot to think about.


	14. War between twins?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi and Sage aren't the best of friends but what is Kenji and Emmett to do?

Izumi laid there content as did Emmett. She didn't know it could feel that good.

"Emmett...that was....simply..amazing..." she told him. "Thank you"

He smiled and kissed her. "You're welcome Izumi and yes it was, it was worth the wait" he told her pulling her closer to him.

She snuggled into him and fell asleep with her head on his chest.

The phone rang and Emmett answered it. "Moshi Moshi?" he answered lazily.

"Are you okay?! Do we need to find you another girlfriend? Suichi told me to stay out of your business or he's leaving me with no support" Sage rambled.

"Yes, I'm fine, no I don't need or want another girlfriend. And he's right...stay out of my business Sage, I will take care of me and Izumi, you take care of you and yours. Personally I don't blame him. You always go to far and get in WAY to deep for your own good. Back off Sagey and let me take care of this myself and my way" he said hanging up on her.

Sage was stunned at what she just heard. She couldn't believe that her brother and her husband were both being asses to her. Now what? How to make it up to them? No...she wanted them to make it up to her, it was only fair.

Kurama had gotten the girls out and dressed and was brushing out their hair when Sage come downstairs.

The girls toddled over to her and hugged her. She hugged them back.

"We need to talk Suichi. You, me and Emmett" she told him.

"If you think I'm apologizing to you, I'm not...YOU are in the wrong, not me, not Emmett....you" he told her. "And if it means me leaving and not coming back, so be it...so you have a choice, I leave and take the twins with me, or I leave...and leave you with nothing, including no job and no support"

"Then leave Suichi..." she told him going to take a bath.

While she was in the tub, he packed the twins' stuff up and his and left with them to go stay with Shiori. When she got out she realized how quiet the house was. She went searching for the twins. Sage noticed their clothes and other items were gone.

"He took my girls, maybe it is my fault, maybe I'm being to hard on Izumi..." she mumbled to herself as she sat in the living room and cried.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Izumi went to work as Hiei still hadn't returned. She was glowing when she walked in the door. Her co-workers noticed.

"Well, someone had a wonderful night" one of the other waitresses said.

"A very good night, I can't believe how amazingly lucky I am to have Emmett in my life" she said happily.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett called Kurama to talk to him about Sage. Kurama invited him over to Shiori's so they could talk.

"Sage is out of control, she called me the other night and asked if I needed a new girlfriend because of Izumi. I have invested to much time and effort in that girl to find another one..." he told him. "Especially now since I showed her how good sex could be" he said dropping his voice.

Kurama smiled. "I told Sage she had to let you do it in your own time and own way...she didn't like that answer, I also told her if she kept denying the fact that she is pushing Izumi to hard I would leave. She told me to leave so I took the girls for a few days" he told Emmett.

He picked them up and played with them. He loved his nieces. Emmett showered them with kisses and tickles.

Kurama watched him. He wondered if Emmett and Izumi would have kids. Would she be able to have kids? Kurama suddenly wondered what Kenji was up to. Did Kenji find his own mate to be with.

'Mate? Was I just thinking that? I meant person...thinking with my demon side again...' he told himself.

"So..what are we going to do about Sage? She wants you and I to apologize for the 'way we behaved' towards Izumi. I spoke the truth to her and I think she realized, her teasing you was going to make you leave was when she snapped out of it for a moment. And no, I'm not sorry I did it" he told him honestly.

"She needed to hear it from you. I've told her time and again. I don't think she believed it until you said it, it made it more real. Not even Kenji could've reached her on that level. It had to be you and I'm glad it was" Emmett told him cuddling the girls who were now asleep on him.

Kurama picked up Skye. "Let's get these little ladies to bed" he said motioning for him to follow.

Emmett nodded and followed. "You know, I can't think of anything other than what you are doing now. What else did you tell her?" he asked.

"I told her I would leave her and the girls, she would have no job and no support from me, but I know I couldn't leave my little loves, they mean to much to me"

Emmett nodded. "Well if you need to I will support you and I know my dad will as well, but don't count on mom or Sage" he told him.

"Thanks, I think I know more people here honestly, I know they would help me"

"Yeah, but you can't say she's a bad parent because she's not, she's a good mom...I had hoped you would've lasted longer than a year or two" Emmett said honestly.

"Right now this is a trial separation...but if she can't keep her nose out of your business then I cannot stay with her" Kurama told him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later Izumi met up with Sage and Kenji. Sage was the last to arrive and came in with them talking about Kenji getting married.

"I wouldn't get married again for all the gold in the world..." she told them.

They looked at her. "Why do you say that?" Izumi asked.

"Because men are assholes and mine took my kids" she said.

"You're just mad at him because he told you to mind your own business. You, don't like people telling you what to do...well neither do I and what Emmett and I decide to do about me and my fear of sex is between Emmett, my therapist and I, NOT you. I wouldn't blame Suichi if he left you and took the girls" she told her.

Kenji just stood there and watched his twin get more annoyed. "'Zumi...I would back off" he told her quietly.

She glared at him and turned her attention back to Sage. Kenji quietly sat down. He knew when Sage was this angry it was better to sit down and shut up. He happened to have a pen and paper and started writing things he and Naoko would need for their wedding.

He didn't know which guy to ask to be his best man. He thought about Kurama but wasn't sure, then he thought about Emmett because he had known her longer.

His list wasn't long. Naoko and him of course. Izumi, Suichi, Emmett, the twins girls, and Sage...maybe. If Izumi didn't run off with a mouth and negate all his hard work.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After a couple of hours of arguing Izumi was no closer to backing down off of Sage and her mouth. Neither of them noticed that Kenji had gotten up and left.

He walked into Nao's and grunted. 

"What's wrong Kenj?" she asked.

"Well if my sister doesn't back off of Sage, and if Sage doesn't back off of Izumi...there is going to be a war between twins...one I don't want to be in the middle of" he told her.

"What are they fighting about?"

"Izumi and her fear of sex...which after living with that idiot of a man who help create us...I don't blame her, but I see Sage's point to, but you can't just get over that...I don't want to be in the middle of this war, but she's my sister and she's creating it...." he said putting his head in his hands. "Maybe we'll elope, safer that way..."

"Then let's elope, we'll go get everything ready...we'll get Suichi to witness it?" she asked.

"Okay, that will be good" he agreed.

That sat down to make plans. She decided on a simple dress and he decided on a nice dress slacks and shirt. Nothing to fancy for either of them. He was said Izumi wasn't going to be there to witness it, but with the war she is starting it would be better she wasn't there.

Kenji hoped for her sake she knew what she was doing and wouldn't burn that bridge that her and Sage and managed to start together.


	15. Chapter 15

Two months later Naoko and Kenji eloped. They had Kurama witness. Kurama was thrilled for Kenji that he gave Naoko his best bouquet for the big day.

"Oh Suichi, you didn't have to...they are beautiful though" she told him.

He smiled. "You are welcome, I'm glad you two can heal each other's hearts and try to heal each other hurts as well" he told her hugging her.

"Anything about Sage...?" she asked as tenderly as she could.

"Well as of right now I'm at home and she hasn't mentioned Izumi, so that's a start I guess. She's still pretty angry at me for taking the girls from her. But honestly the girls thrived without her around. My mother was there to take care of them when I had to work and I was there for them at night" he told them.

"Is she a good mother? Does she hurt them?" Kenji asked.

"She's a terrific mother, right now she's trying to pit the girls against me. Kumiko is turning out to be like Sage which I'm not okay with and Skye is like me which I like to a point"

"Maybe Emmett can talk to her?" Naoko offered.

He shook his head. "She's not talking to him either. Izumi told her she was sorry for acting horrible but she did have a point, Sage needs to stay out of other peoples business" he said.

"I guess I'll talk to her, I won't mention that you witnessed this today..or gave me the flowers" she promised.

"Thank you, it would be better that way...I just think I didn't take the time to get to know her as well as I should've..." he told her.

She nodded. "I'll do it tomorrow then, I'll call her and ask her to lunch, she's off tomorrow right?"

"She'll be off, she's upset with me right now so...yeah, it won't be a problem" Kurama told her.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the house Sage was trying to get the girls to listen to her. "Kumi, don't hit Skye...please don't hit her" she told Kumiko.

Kumiko started crying, then Skye started.

Sage sighed. "I don't know how he did it without me...but I can't do this without him. When he gets home I'm going to tell him I need counseling...I need to apologize to Suichi and Emmett...this is the longest we've not spoken to each other" she told herself.

Later that afternoon Kurama came home. "Sage...girls, I'm home" he called to them.

The girls toddled up to him and he picked them up. "How are my little beauties today?" he asked.

They smiled at him and Kumiko spoke. "Dada...'appy?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm happy, happy to be home with my girls" he said.

Sage came in. "Can we talk for a minute?" she asked softly.

He carried the girls to the couch and sat down. "Alright Sage, go ahead"

"Suichi...I'm so sorry...I've been stupid. I shouldn't have gotten into Izumi's business like that. It's my job as Emmett's twin to make sure he's not in grave danger or dating someone dumb. I need help Suichi, I don't know how you managed the girls without me...but I can't do it without you. I want to start over...I want counseling...I want..you" she told him honestly.

It was finally nice to hear her apologizing for her stupidity. "Well now Sage, I think that's a fine idea, we can have someone watch the girls while we're at work and I'll drop you off and pick you up from your appointments and we'll go slow like we never did, we rushed into marriage. I'm not giving up on you yet...but if you stick your nose where it doesn't belong again...we are done, understand?"

She nodded. "Yes Suichi"

He got up with the girls and kissed Sage. Kurama hated fighting with her. It was a waste of time and nothing got solved. Kurama got on the phone and found a therapist for Sage. When he was done they went to Emmett's for her to talk to him.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Izumi called Kenji.

"Moshi Moshi?" he answered. 

"Hi Kenj...don't hang up, I wanted to apologize for my behaviour towards you and Sage. It wasn't fair to you, I know and I'm truly sorry" she told him.

"Forget it, it's done and over with" he told her. "But I do have good news"

"So do I, you first Kenj" she said.

"Okay...Naoko and I got married today!" he said happily.

"What?! That's great! Who...who witnessed it?" she asked.

"Suichi...I'm sorry 'Zumi with the fight that was going on with you and Sage, I didn't feel right asking either of you, so we asked him, are you mad?" he asked.

"No...not mad....disappointed, but not mad" she said.

"So what's your good news" he asked.

"Sage and I made up and she promised not to stick her nose in my business or anyone's business anymore, I guess her and Suichi are getting back together" she said.

"That's great, I'm happy for them. I'm really happy for you..I love you Kenji"

"I love you too" he said hanging up.

He felt better than he had. He had the best wife ever and the greatest friend he could ever ask for.


	16. Sage, cheating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Sage cheating on Kurama?

It's been two years since Izumi and Emmett got married and three years since Naoko and Kenji married. Both of them were expecting babies. Izumi was having twins and Naoko was having triplets.

Both men called Kurama asking him how he dealt with the twins. Kurama's twins were three. 

"Suichi, how do you do this? How can you handle twin girls?" Emmett asked.

"How am I going to handle triplets?" Kenji panicked.

Kurama laughed. "Okay both of you need to calm down, especially you Kenji. Remember raising kids is a joint effort. Emmett, you and Izumi will need a break once in a while, lean on your parents to help you. Gods know Sage and I do. Kenji, Sage and I can help you. But you and Nao both just need to ask. Don't be afraid to ask for help" he told them both.

"Okay" the guys said in unison. 

They hung up from their conversation and looked at each other.

"We're going to be dads Kenji" Emmett told him.

"I know, I'm scared as hell" Kenji said.

Emmett nodded. They both sat there not knowing what to do. Meanwhile both of the girls were in the kitchen talking.

"I can't believe we're both pregnant at the same time!" Naoko said.

"I can't believe you're having triplets, but we need to help each other" Izumi told her.

Naoko nodded. "We need a shopping day, let's take the boys so they can shop with us for the babies" 

"Great idea. Kenji, Emmett, come here please" Izumi called.

"What is it 'Zumi?" Kenji asked.

"Let's go shopping boys, for the babies. We want your opinions on this as well. We may be having the babies, but you helped with that part" 

Both of the guys groaned inwardly. They both hated going shopping. But this wasn't the regular shopping for them, it was for the babies.

"Alright 'Zumi, we'll go" Kenji said sounding defeated.

Both girls grinned and grabbed their husbands and headed out.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you please stop hitting your sister?" Sage asked Kumiko.

"Why?" Kumiko asked.

"Kumiko..." Kurama warned consoling Skye.

"Sorry daddy" she apologized.

"Don't do it again, or your going to be sitting in your room with no toys Kumiko...I mean it" Kurama told her, taking Skye to the kitchen to check on dinner.

Kurama sighed as he set Skye on the counter. "Don't move sweetheart" he told her opening the crock pot lid and stirring the stew. "That will be done in a few more hours, time to start working on the biscuits"

"Can I help?" Skye asked.

"Yes you can, let's wash you up, get your hair pulled back and a apron on you" he said helping her and pulling his own hair back before donning his apron.

They worked together to make the dough, Kurama praised her when she listened and helped her when she didn't. Skye carefully carried it to the fridge and Kurama opened the door for her and she set it in there. From there they washed up and cleaned up the kitchen.

While they were doing this and Kumiko was playing with her toys not to far from Kurama, Sage snuck out of the house.

It had been three years since Kurama had made love to her or touched her sexually or any way. He said he forgave her for everything she's put him through, but she doesn't think he has. They rarely kiss each other anymore. It was fun and exciting when it started but now, there is nothing there. 

She found a job at another florist shop but it wasn't as fun. But she really liked the guy that worked there. They started hooking up for sex after the first night she worked there. Many a night she would sleep in the guest room as not to wake up Kurama.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the mall the girls were talking the boys into clothes for the babies, and of course the moms.

Kenji sighed as the girls looked at the baby clothes. Emmett took him over to where the cribs where. "Oh geeze these things are spendy, maybe bassinets are cheaper...how am I going to afford three cribs? We don't have that much room...."

"Maybe ask your parents?" Kenji asked.

"May have too....I hate to ask for help like this..."

"At least you have parents...." Kenji said softly, with lots of hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry...I am not trying to rub it in your face" Emmett told him.

"I know, I wish my mother hadn't died, I miss her so much"

"When's the last time you went to her grave? It could be a big help"

Kenji sighed. "I don't know where she's buried" Kenji said.

Both men sighed again. Kenji decided to ask Kurama to his cribs and Emmett spent the money on the cribs, as the girls spent money on the other stuff. The store told Emmett they would deliver the cribs in a couple of days.

They all went their separate ways. On the way home Emmett was strangely quiet.

"Honey are you okay?" Izumi asked.

"No, I think Sage is cheating on Suichi" he said.

"Are you sure? I mean that's a lot to peg on your twin...please don't that to me" she said softly.

He stopped and took her hands and kissed them both. "I won't sweetheart, I love you to much and have invested to much time into you and your situation to cheat on you, I'm NOT leaving you...but I just have this feeling that Sagey is going to be without the girls and Suichi" he told her softly.

"Call him then, tell him your feelings and worries" she told him.

"I will but I want him to catch her in the act" he said with some anger in his voice.

When they got home he called Suichi.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang and Kumiko shot up quickly to answer it but Suichi beat her to the phone. "Moshi Moshi?" he answered.

"Suichi, it's Emmett...I have a feeling I can't shake, is there a way you can bring the girls over and go check on Sagey?" he asked.

"What do you mean check on Sage? She's here" he said a little upset.

Kumiko looked all over for her and came back. "No, mommy's not here daddy" she told him.

Kurama sighed and started turning things off. "I'll be there in ten minutes" he told him hanging up. "Let's go girls, we're going to see Auntie and Uncle"

They ran to get ready to go, they loved going over there. Kurama got them in the car and over to Emmett's quickly and dropped them off. He then left to find Sage.

'Hiei, where is Sage?' he asked through mind link.

'She is at a hotel, number 3 is the room' he said giving him all the info. 

Once Kurama got there he parked two doors down at the flower shop and walked to the hotel. He found room three and opened the door just to see Sage riding the guy.

The look of shock from both Sage and the guy was enough for Kurama to slam the door, go back to the car, go home and pack all his stuff and the girls' stuff and moved out.


	17. Good bye Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama is so hurt and upset with Sage, can his heart start to heal?

Sage was mortified at being caught. "Oh my God my girls!" she said getting off the guy and putting her clothes back on. 

"Come back baby we were having fun" he said to her.

She called a cab and went to the flower shop to see if Suichi was there, as that was the address she gave the cab.

Sage looked in the window and didn't see him in there. When the cab pulled up she hopped in and gave them the address to the house.

Suichi was at the courthouse getting a restraining order against Sage, not to come within 100 feet of the house, flower shop, school, or Shiroi's. She was not to have visitations until he said otherwise.

Sage paid the driver when the got to the house and she went in. "Suichi? Girls?!" she called. "Suichi?!!"

She ran from room to room looking for the three of them, she found the twins rooms cleared out and his stuff cleared out and dinner still in the crockpot with a note. "Have a nice life" was all it said.

"Damn it! Again! HE TOOK THEM AGAIN!!!" she shouted at no one particular.

Emmett called his parents and told them what was going on with Suichi and Sage.

"I knew they rushed into marriage to fast" his mother said. "He needs to cut his hair, he looks like a girl"

"Ember, shut up. For once in your damn life shut the hell up. I'm tired of the negative. You're negative with Emmett, and now towards your own daughter and her husband. SHE CHEATED on HIM and SHE got caught, what part of this do you NOT understand?" he asked highly annoyed.

Emmett blinked. He had never heard his dad go off on his mom. Silently he was cheering his dad. "So, um...currently I have the girls, Suichi is out. I'm sure after a couple of days he's going to take the girls back to the house and change the locks, he'll take her stuff and throw it out or move it out. He may even bring it back to the house. Please for the love everything good in life mother be nice to him" Emmett begged.

She hung up on him and he sighed. 

Izumi had the girls and they were playing tea party in the spare room. He went to the door to watch them.

"What's going on here?" he asked coming in.

"Tea party!" the twins said happily as he sat down on the floor.

"No..no...girls only!" Skye said.

"Oh..okay, I'm sorry...I'll go make dinner" he said sounding a bit hurt.

He went off to the kitchen to start dinner.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama went back to his house to get the food he had left. He knew his girls were probably starving by now, he only hoped that Emmett and Izumi would feed them soon. When he went in he found Sage on the floor in the kitchen crying.

"You're NOT welcomed in MY house. Get out!" he told her.

"Suichi, please listen to me" she begged.

"How long?" he asked.

She hung her head.

"HOW LONG" he asked louder.

She took a deep breath. "A little over a year. You haven't touched me since the girls were born. We haven't been together sexually since before the girls were born" she cried.

"I shouldn't have to be the one to start things. YOU could've came to me and we could've cuddled, or done fore play. DON'T YOU DARE pin all of this on me! This is JUST as much your fault as it is mine. But how am I supposed to know Sage?! You don't open your mouth to tell me anything!! You know how I found out you were cheating? Emmett. Emmett called me and told me. I asked Hiei to tell me where you were are and he told me. Seeing you on top of that guy having sex...it just proves to me we rushed into marriage. I went to counseling with you! It's not like I haven't tried. When you stopped sleeping in my bed, I knew something wasn't right..but I didn't want to be right. So, please clear your stuff out of the house, go home and live with mommy and daddy and stay away from me and the girls" he said heatedly.

"Those are my girls too Suichi, please don't this to me" she said softly.

"You should've thought of that before you cheated on me. Stay out of my flower shop, you'll be contacted when you can see the girls. Get your stuff and get out of MY house. Good-bye Sage. I want you gone in five minutes"

He went to the bedroom and threw out all her clothes. Kurama had decided he was going to redecorate the house to HIS liking.

Five minutes later he had checked and Sage still hadn't moved. He took her by the arm gave her some clothes and lead her out the door. "Go away" he told her slamming the door in her face. Kurama had called her parents to come and get her.

Once she heard the car door open and close, and the drive pull away, he called Emmett to bring the girls home.

"After dinner, I ordered pizza, I figured you wouldn't mind" he said.

"That's fine, I'll see you soon with the girls" he said hanging up.

Kurama swore to himself that he would get to know the next girl better. If there was even a next girl.


	18. Life without Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage is no longer in the picture, the twins and triplets are born

Five months later the twins and triplets were born. Suichi gave Emmett the cribs for the boys and kept his promise to help whenever he could.

During this time the girls have really thrived without Sage around. They were the sweetest, best behaved girls around. Sage got to see them every other weekend and for an hour with Suichi there, she was not allowed to be alone with them.

After Suichi got off of work he took two of the biggest bouquets he had to the hospital for two very special women. He walked into Naoko's room first where he saw Kenji grinning like an idiot.

"Congrats to you Kenji" he said shaking his hand and setting the flowers down. He went to Naoko. "And to you to mama" he said kissing her cheek. "They are beautiful, and you both have your hands full" 

She blushed. "Thanks, how are the girls holding up? And you?" she asked.

"Oh no, today we're not worrying about Suichi, we're here to focus on you five. But to answer your question we're fine" 

"Good to hear, I can't wait to see the girls" she said.

"Oh they can't wait to see Auntie Nao and the babies either, oh let's not forget Uncle Kenji, who looks like he just won the lottery"

"Yes, two boys and a girl...I'm quite pleased. Have you seen Izumi and Emmett?" she asked.

"Not yet, you were my first stop" he told her looking over the boys. "These two are going to be heart breakers, and this little miss as well" 

"You better go check on Izumi before she gets mad. Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful. Uncle Suichi" she said smirking.

He kissed her cheek again. "A piece of advice" he said dropping his voice to a whisper. "When the time is right, make sure you two rekindle the reason you fell in love. Don't be afraid to ask him to cuddle with you once in a while okay?"

She nodded and hugged him. "You'll find the right one Suichi, I promise" she said in the same whisper.

He hugged her back before picking up Izumi's flowers and going to her room.

Kurama poked his head in and saw her asleep and Emmett one of his boys.

Emmett looked up and motioned for him to come in.

Kurama sat the flowers down and shook his hand before sitting down. "Congrats Emmett, they are so handsome" he said.

"I think they look like their mama" he told him.

"Did she do okay?" he asked.

"I almost lost her Suichi, I almost lost the love of my life. She had to have an emergency C-Section. I don't know how to raise babies on my own" he said near tears.

"Kenji doesn't know?" 

Emmett shook his head. "I can't tell him, he just had his own children today...how can I tell him that?"

Kurama sighed. "She hasn't woken up yet?"

"No...I'm scared. I have no one to turn too. My mother hates me, my sister hates us...as in you and I. My father is currently living with me and Izumi because he left my mother, now she's forced to work because he took his money and left her"

"Call me the moment she wakes up" he said. "Have faith, and keep praying" Kurama squeezed Emmett's shoulder. He went over to her and kissed her cheek. "You've got to come back Izumi, don't leave Kenji alone, or Emmett"

He stood up and left. He went to the chapel and prayed. He prayed for Kenji and Naoko, Emmett and Izumi, and for himself and the girls. He was so deep in prayers he didn't hear the door to the chapel open.

A girl sat next to him she sniffled a couple of times before Kurama looked over at her. 

"Miss, are you alright?" he asked.

She looked at him. Her eyes were blue as the ocean. 'Stop it Suichi, this was the problem with Sage' he told himself shaking his head lightly.

"Honestly no...my older brother, by three years is in here. We found out three years ago he had cancer. He had been fighting it, but now he's giving up. I don't know what to do" she told him.

"I'm Minamino, Suichi. I'm a botanist by trade, a single father of twin girls, going through a divorce. My brother in law is in here with his wife who just had twins, and her twin brother and his wife are in here with triplets. I'm sorry your brother is dying" he said handing her his phone number. "Call me if you need to talk, take care"

He got up and started to walk away.

"Mine is Kinoshita, Kasumi and thank you Suichi" she said holding that paper close to her heart.

He left and went back to his mother's to pick up the girls. All the way there he couldn't get Kasumi out of his mind. He wanted to do it right this time. He wanted to get to know her before making another mistake like he did with Sage.


	19. Izumi's leaving?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Izumi leaving or is she going to raise her boys?

Two days later Emmett was calling Suichi letting him know Izumi was awake. He was thrilled to hear that.

"Has she seen the twins?" Kurama asked.

"Briefly, Kenji was just here, he was crying a lot. He's been here since you left...he was torn between Naoko and Izumi" he told him.

"Was she okay? What happened?"

He sighed. "She's not happy, she doesn't want the boys. I don't know what to do Suichi" Emmett told him.

Kurama sighed softly. "I could talk to her..they need her, you need her, she needs you...."

"I would like that"

"Are you home, or the hospital?" he asked.

"I'm home with the boys...she is still at the hospital" he said.

"I'll head over there now, thanks for calling me Emmett" he told him hanging up.

Kurama went to the hospital and went to Izumi's room where he found Kenji.

"Kenji, go home...Naoko needs you, I'll talk to your sister" 

He nodded and kissed Izumi's cheek and left.

"Hey, glad to see you're awake" he told her.

"Thanks I can't be the mom they need, I can't do this Suichi..." she told him.

"You can, Emmett can help, his parents can help, lean on your partner Izumi...you have to try, they need you, Emmett needs you, I told you I would be here to help you and I meant that"

She sighed. "I love Emmett, I can't bring myself to raise them...but I don't want to lose Emmett. But I can't raise the boys. I want them to be adopted to a loving home"

Kurama sighed deeply. "Tell me what you are feeling Izumi" he said softly.

"I feel sad, overwhelmed, scared, nervous..." she told him. "I want to be there for them but I cannot"

"How do you know unless you try? Let's go, I'm taking you home" he told her signaling for a doctor.

"Suichi, no...I can't, please don't make me" She begged.

The doctor checked her over and gave the okay to go home.

Suichi got her dressed and took her out of the hospital.

She kept protesting all the way to the car, in the car, and to the house. Once they arrived at the house she sat in the car frozen.

Emmett came out with the boys. "Look who it is boys, it's mama" he said to the sleeping boys.

Kurama opened the door now pissed with Izumi behavior. "Look! You ONLY have twins, Kenji and Naoko have triplets...let me repeat that, TRIPLETS. Do you really think you can handle more than that?! No! YOU CAN DO THIS! Be the mother I know you were meant to be! Use your past to right wrongs and give the boys the best life ever!" he said pushing her towards Emmett before he got back in the car and drove off.

Izumi looked at Emmett, then away. "I'm sorry...I still can't do this, you can divorce me or whatever, but I cannot raise them. Please don't make me"

He sighed. "Then I will raise them. I'll put in for a divorce in the morning, I'm not giving them up for adoption, but I really don't want to lose you either, but you've put me in a tough situation Izumi....I'm sorry it has to be this way" he told her. "You can stay here until you get a place of your own"

"No, I have money saved up from working, I'll get my stuff and leave now" she told him.

She went to get her clothes and broke down crying in the bedroom. "Oh mom, what do I do? I don't want to leave my husband, but I'm afraid to screw up with my kids, please, please tell me what to do" she prayed.

"Little 'Zumi, you can do this. I've never been far from you, I promise if you just hold one you'll feel differently. You'll feel whole and complete. These boys are your circle coming a full. Please give it time and give Emmett the love you promised to give him" she told her.

"Yes mama" she said sniffling and going to Emmett. "I'm not leaving. I'm going to stay"

He stared at her. "Make up your mind would you. IF you stay, you do this with me, you're all in. IF you choose to leave you sign away your rights and give full custody to me" he said slightly annoyed.

"Agreed. I'm in 100%. I called out to my mother and she told me to stay, sometimes I just need my mom" she told him.

She took Ichirou and held him. "Oh hello there my little man. Mama's here. Mama will always be here for you and Keiji, that is a promise" she said kissing his cheek.

Emmett looked like he was going to cry. Finally someone had gotten through to Izumi and now his family didn't have to split up. This made Emmett very, very happy.


	20. Happily ever after?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Kurama truly happy now? Is everyone truly happy now?

Izumi walked with Ichirou. "Hey baby, you're a good boy aren't ya? Yeah...mama's here. You are going to have a better life than mama ever had. You're daddy's a good man, we want the best for you boys" she said softly.

He looked up at her and listened.

Emmett smiled and held Keiji. "And that goes for me as well, to what your mama said" he told him. "My boys, my family is complete. I'm going to teach you boys how to be patient with girls"

She went over to him and smiled. "I'm so very sorry Emmett, I was scared and didn't know how to handle it. Forgive me?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "Always, but remember I do know what I'm talking about from time to time" he said kissing her cheek.

They looked down and seen both boys were smiling at them. "And that my boys, is how you forgive your spouse" he told them.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kurama had filed for divorce and full custody of the twins. Sage still only had supervised visits with them.

Both girls thrived more when Sage wasn't around. They still got to see their grandparents and Uncle whenever they wanted.

Once in a while Kurama would think about the girl in the chapel and wondered how she was doing.

"Girls, let's get ready to go out, we got lots of errands to run" he told the twins.

"Is that lady going to be there? The one you make us go see?" Kumiko asked.

"No, not today. We have grocery shopping to do, clothes shopping, lunch" he said helping them down from the table.

They ran to get dressed and Kurama brushed their hair and put it up. The girls brushed their teeth and they all left.

First stop was to get some clothes for the girls as they were growing like weeds.

The first store they went too was to pricey. The second store they went too was just right in price and Kurama found the girl from the chapel.

"Oh! Mr. Minamino, how nice to see you again" she said bowing.

"Miss Kinoshita, it's nice to see you again" he said bowing back.

"I'm sorry I haven't called you, my brother passed away shortly after we parted ways. Are these you're girls?" she asked.

"Yes they are, this is Kumiko and Skye. I'm sorry to hear about your brother"

"Thank you. I have wanted to call you but something told me to wait and I'm glad I did. Here you are"

The girls looked at her while crossing their legs.

"Come on girls" she said taking them to the back where the employee bathroom was.

Kurama looked around by the counter for some clothes. Skye liked dresses while Kumiko was more of a blue jean kind of girl.

They all came out of the back and Skye clung to his leg.

"What's wrong?" he asked her kneeling down.

"She got sick while she was in the bathroom" Kasumi told him.

"Alright...let's go home, I'll have to wait for another day to go out" he said. "Thank you for taking them to the bathroom. Call me some time if you still have my number" 

"I do and I will" she said. "I hope you feel better little one"

Skye nodded and they left.

"Daddy, I want her to be our mommy" Kumiko said.

"She is nice isn't she?" he asked them.

They both nodded and went home.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naoko and Kenji were tending to the triplets and both felt so overwhelmed.

"How are we going to do this Nao?" he asked holding her hand.

"With each other, love and patience, we have two wonderful boys and an amazing little girl. Like Suichi said, if we take time for ourselves and before we had kids, we'll get through anything" she told him.

He nodded and kissed her. "I love you Nao, thank you for being an amazing wife and mother" he told her.

"Thank you for being an husband and father" she said.

They both knew the triplets would grow up big and strong and able to take one the world  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few days later Kurama met Kasumi while they were out again but this time at the grocery store. They chatted for a while and he asked her out on a date that afternoon.

The first date was a hit and the others after that.

After a few months they were dating. After a year and a half they were married.

Kasumi adopted the girls and was pregnant with her own.

Kurama felt complete with Kasumi and they girls were happy as well.


End file.
